User talk:Franco.carmona.106
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Goji73 (talk) 06:39, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Your Ghidorah articles In regards to your Ghidorah Fanons, can you add on the correct Category in which they fit in, or at least let one of us admins know what kind of fanon it is? Since there appears to be a multi-franchise type of thing with them, you could put "King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters" as a category since there are multiple fanon articles on here that pertain to it. Goji73 (talk) 07:57, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Response I see. Oh, and for future referrence, Kaiser of The Universe IS NOT in the same fanon as MoM. PS. Do you think that my ideas might make a decent story idea one day? (that's just me asking, by the way) You're from the Philippines too? I can't believe you're a user from the Philippines, I thought I am the only active one... ShodaiMeestonLarva (talk) 16:25, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Response You ain't alone. Franco.carmona.106 (talk) 10:19, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Wanna help? I'm really busy. Hey, can you help me add the human characters that appears in the Return of King Ghidorah film? I am really busy doing some work at the Godzilla vs. Saibogura, Bagan: The Ancient Monster and the Century era pages... Here's the list of the human characters that appears in TRoKG film: All human characters from Invasion of Astro-Monster and Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah appears in the film. ShodaiMeestonLarva (talk) 16:25, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Response I'll see what I can do. Though I won't add ALL ''of the human characters from the two movies, just the main ones. Franco.carmona.106 (talk) 08:07, August 29, 2015 (UTC) G:TKW Hey, Franco, are you ever going to finish Godzilla: The Kaiju Wars? 15:27, September 1, 2015 (UTC) About the user that keeps editing your Godzilla: The Kaiju Wars page... He is the same user that also keeps editing and changing my Century Era fanon. He tried to add a "''Godzilla vs. Dracula" in my fanon... ShodaiMeestonLarva (talk) 11:32, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Another warning If you seen him edited one of your fanons, just revert it. ShodaiMeestonLarva (talk) 11:35, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Something that bothers Me 'The Rodan design for the series noticably has ''feathers ''on the arms and legs' - Godzilla: The Kaiju Wars. Are you kidding me? Pterosaurs didn't have feathers! They had a type of fur called pycnofibres, which were only found on pterosaurs! I know this a show with surviving dinosaurs that defy the square-cube law, but at least be paleontologically accurate! 11:49, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Response Very well. I'll delete that bit. Franco.carmona.106 (talk) 11:52, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Can you at least add feathers to Godzilla? 20:25, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Just for future reference. When you're going to post a "Response" message, you can use Heading 3 instead of Heading 1. Like this: Question. "Insert question here" Response "insert answer here" Instead of like this: (which is awful) Question "insert question here" Response "insert answer here" ShodaiMeesmothLarva (talk) 04:29, October 5, 2015 (UTC) English Translation Can you translate this to english for my The Return of King Ghidorah: The Game fanon? "Isang maganda at mayamang kolehiyalang iibig kay Edgar, isang panadero. Dahil gustong ipakasal ng ama sa lalaking hindi niya mahal, makikipagtanan siya sa nobyong si Edgar. Dito siya hahantong sa kanyang katapusan. Namatay man ang kanyang katawan, mare-reincarnate ang kanyang kaluluwa sa katauhan ng babaeng si Des." Biollante, the Bio-Beast (talk) 09:14, June 13, 2016 (UTC)